


Roof

by webofdreams89



Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Rooftop Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dinah comments on Catwoman's pants and Barbara wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof

Batgirl's body sliced through the brisk early morning air, her long red hair whipping briefly into her face before fanning out behind her. She tucked into her flip, body rolling smoothly across the building's roof. She paused, alert, taking in her surroundings.

It was late enough in the night that most of the criminals she usually took care of were in bed by now, and yet early enough that the 9-5ers were still sleeping. Well, everyone but her dad.

This was Batgirl's favorite time of the entire day. The city was calm. Or as calm as Gotham ever really got. Sure, she was tired after a long night of kicking ass and taking names, but the way her sore muscles stretched and tensed after taking down a good chunk of an up-and-coming gang exhilarated her. And she knew when she woke up in the morning, her body and her mind would be eagerly awaiting the moment she pretended to go to bed and instead hit the streets in full gear.

She lived for this, for the crack of teeth under her fist and the taste of blood in her cheeks as they tried to strike back. But they rarely had either her training or ability and she was on them before they ever laid the second punch.

But for now, Batgirl was waiting for the quiet to subside and for her heart to begin racing again.

From behind her, she heard the sound of soft feet landing on the rooftop. A whoosh of silent wind swept past her, and she grinned. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you tonight, Dinah."

"You mean you weren't the one that left that little note on my pillow this morning? The one that asked me to meet you here?" Dinah said with a low laugh, the hush of her boots quietly slapping the rooftop as she approached Barbara from behind.

"I was glad you finally agreed to stay over last night, Barbara," Dinah said, her voice soft in Barbara's ear.

She turned to meet Dinah, lips crushing down on the parted pink lips waiting for her. Dinah's arms wrapped around Barbara, pulling their bodies flush with one another. Dinah's hands slid down to Babs' ass and she couldn't help but grin into the kiss.

"I missed you tonight," Dinah said, painting slightly as she pulled back. "And it was such a long night."

"Find anything to keep you busy?" Barbara asked, kissing Dinah briefly on the forehead.

"Oh you know, this and that. Couple thugs trying to snatch a purse, kittens up a tree. That sort of thing," Dinah said with a nonchalant shrug.

"So was that multiple kittens up multiple trees? You have to be really specific with you syntax-" Barbara began before she was cut off by another kiss.

"Actually I ran into Catwoman a few hours ago," Dinah said after a moment, smirking at the redhead. "If her pants were any tighter I would say she painted them on. Not that that's such a bad thing."

Barbara pulled away, turned around, crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so you were looking at her pants, huh?"

Dinah stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her again. "Aw Babs! You know it isn't like that! But sometimes a girl can't help but look at what's right in front of her."

She couldn't see it, but Barbara was grinning. "That so?" she asked softly. "Well, what's in front of you right now?"

Dinah pulled her closer. "Catwoman herself would be jealous of that purr."

Barbara turned her head and their lips met, tentatively at first before the kiss deepened. Barbara's hand entangled itself in Dinah's long blonde hair, urging her closer. Dinah's hand ran down the front of Babs' suit, briefly cupping a breast before sliding down to her stomach and lower. Her fingernails grazed between Barbara's legs and Dinah felt her shiver against her body. Her mouth found Barbara's neck, her nose nudging aside silken hair to reveal smooth pale skin.

She trailed kissed down the length of Barbara's neck, nipping, leaving tiny bites that made Barbara's free hand slide down Dinah's suit and squeezing the flesh through her fishnets. Dinah's hand applied a little more pressure, her fingertips circling through the fabric of Barbara's suit. The thickness of the suit did little to deter Dinah's long, determined fingernails. Barbara inhaled sharply, her knees shaking, thighs trembling, before her legs finally gave way. Dinah chuckled, attempting to ease her to the ground. They laid across the rooftop, hands instinctively reaching for each other.

Dinah tried to climb on top of Barbara to reclaim her previous control, but Barbara had other ideas, locking her legs around Dinah and jerking to the side until she found herself on top, straddling the blonde. She grasped Dinah's wrists, pinning them above her head. With her knee, she nudged apart Dinah's legs, grinding her hips down into Dinah's, delighted in the almost squeal of pleasure that feel from Dinah's lips. The breath exhaled on Barbara's face was ragged and frantic. Fingernails dug into Barbara's back, and for a second Barbara was glad that her suit was made of thick, weapon-proof material, not wanting to explain to Bruce why she needed a new suit before she lost her thought once again looking into Dinah's hazy blue eyes.

Together, they thrusted and grinded their hips, creating a hot friction that made Dinah slam her head back into the concrete rooftop.

"You okay?" Barbara managed to choke out, one of hands cupping the side of Dinah's face.

"Yeah," she replied after a moment, smiling. Barbara grinned, grinded her hips down once again and Dinah was gone, her entire body tensing up, mouth going slack, eyes squeezed tightly shut. It took her several long moments of heavy breathing and fluttering eyelashes before she quickly kissed Barbara on the cheeks.

"Let's head back to my place so I can thank you for that."

"Deal."

—-

The buzz of an alarm woke Barbara.

Turning it off, she saw that it was 7:30 and groaned, falling back into her pillows. Glancing over at the other side of the bed, she half expected to see Dinah's naked body wrapped in blankets, but all she saw was a blank emptiness. Turning to her other side, Barbara sat up and reached out for her wheelchair, the metal cold in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it is entirely clear, but the ending is either Babs dreaming about something that happened before she got shot or what could never now be (at least in the same way). But yeah, I was just angsting and wrote this. Also posted on FF.Net and my tumblr.


End file.
